


Depression

by anonymous_chan23



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_chan23/pseuds/anonymous_chan23
Summary: A Poem I've made to let out feelings.
Comments: 1





	Depression

Depression

Welcome to 2020

Problems? I've got plenty.

Why do I continue to fail

I feel like just jumping off the rail

It's all useless

Awake yet clueless

I cry so much

and get in trouble for doing such

Alone, I am crawling

Afraid and free falling

A waterfall of salty tears

A future of fearful years


End file.
